


Lovely Day

by SisterSunny



Series: Unafilliated [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, It's me who wrote it, Poetry, Probably not that good let's be honest here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterSunny/pseuds/SisterSunny
Summary: It's a lovely day.Of course it is.And the blue surrounds him.And the colour drains away.





	Lovely Day

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone on AO3 actually take poetry seriously? idk sometimes my brain just thinks of a cool line and then I write something. That's how this was conceived.

"It's a lovely day", he thinks,  
As the bullet punctures his lung.  
It's a lovely day to die.

It's a cloudless day; a pleasant day.  
No rain, no mud — no rats, no blood.  
With the bluest of skies.

And a ray of sunshine strikes his face.  
His life flashes before his eyes,  
His life of pretty little lies,  
His life; a lost race —  
From the very start.

And the mortar thunders in the distance,  
A storm of shells and gunpowder.  
And the landscape is pockmarked with craters,  
A Swiss cheese of death and indifference.

But the pleasant breeze blows the hair from his face,  
And his knees strike the soil,  
With an air of finality,  
Ending his endless turmoil.

Because the ground rushes towards him,  
As his muscles lose tension.  
Because it's a lovely day with the bluest of skies;  
Because it's a cloudless day; a pleasant day;  
It's a lovely day to die.


End file.
